User talk:KingAragorn
Look at the page,http://www.ea.com/official/lordoftherings/rotwk/us/editorial.jsp?src=Angmar_Units SPARTAN-215 copied thier idea, PS He is at Halofanon and all the articles he made are rule breakers. The Evil O'malley 01:18, 22 July 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-215's articles I suggest we delete them, I can't imagine a city in middle earth to be called Gandalf, or a guy called Tommy Warren, or a wood in mordor, so far he has copied an article from a company and put his own copyrights on it shamelessly, and you banned him for only 2 hours, howsabout 2 weeks or at least 2 days or a month at the most, everyone seems to agree. YOUR AN ADMIN!! YOU HELP PEOPLE AND GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT!! Or he will do exactly what he did on Halofanon, but at least we are trying to get rid of his articles, why can't we do the same, NOW THINK ABOUT THIS FOR A SECOND would Tolkien like this article? Or at least put the Delete Template P.S Check out the name maker! at http://www.council-of-elrond.com/encyclopedia/languages/sindarin2.html P.S.S Ask all the other guys here they seem to agree, orThe Evil O'malley 22:17, 2 August 2007 (UTC) My thankues and worries Ok im worried that on the main page it say's "You finish my book." Bilbo never said that in any of the books I looked it up(I Belive that nuisance SPARTAN-215 who never read any of the books posted that) but worry not I've got a quote from Tolkien himself "I would draw some of the great tales in fullness, and leave many only placed in the scheme, and sketched. The cycles should be linked to a majestic whole, and yet leave scope for other minds and hands, wielding paint and music and drama." What he means is that he is making room for others. We should move that there. The Evil O'malley 19:34, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Morgomir Speaking of EA games (the company that SPARTAN-215 copied), EA games created a Nazgul character named Morgomir, he is not canon but im wondering, should he count as a Nazgul, we've got: The Witch-King, Khamul, Morsir, and Gharkul. so we have room for five more, but if Morgomir counted, then we'd have four left. --[[User:The evil O,malley|''Barrow Wight |]] [[User talk:The evil O,malley|| westernesse |]] Idea!!! Iv'e got an idea, a quote to put on the main page, "Don't the great tales never end?" -Sam, ''The Stairs of Cirith Ungol. The Evil O'malley 03:08, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :It's perfect, you should tell Elitolu to edit the main page.-- 19:19, 17 August 2007 (UTC) A likley to happen problem Ok, on Halofanon, SPARTAN-215 goes by the name of Hobbitman, (how do I know? it's soo obious) And one of the Rules that we got is: Be canon friendly. And he broke that rule, Halo said that there were 7 halos in the universe hidden. He made an article bout an 8th halo, if he does so on this wiki, delete it please. Like Tolkien says there were 9 nazgul, it's likley that he will create a tenth. Trust me, you'll regret it later. P.S: Read the topic above labeled: Morgomir. The Evil O'malley 23:51, 18 August 2007 (UTC) New Admin Elitolu stopped by and annonced a new admin, he will decide as soon as he sees the users, stop by the New admin forum at recent changes and sign your Username.--The Evil O'malley 22:24, 4 October 2007 (UTC)